The Order
by Auir
Summary: The Leader of the Order has returned to Alagaesia and with him, The Swarm. Will the Varden be able to overthrow the Empire in time to face this new threat? Or will they perish like the many others that have died before the might of the Swarm.
1. Chapter 1

Galbatorix slammed his fists into the side of his throne.

"What do you mean Feinster has been conquered?!"

"Si-sir Your troops didn't make it in time. They already took it over and your troops were no match for the Varden armed with a castle."

"Don't tell me what my troops can't handle!" With that he said a spell and killed the servant.

"Take away the body. The smell sickens me." Two servants came over and dragged the body away. Another servant came bearing more news.

"What is it? It better be good..."

"Your majesty, we have heard rumors about Dragonslayers from nomads and merchants that come from the East. "

"Dragonslayers? I want that dragon captured not killed!"

"Your majesty, they can do that as well. Capture dragons; slay them, anything that has to do with dragons. It is their specialty."

Galbatorix's ears perked up.

"Capture them eh? I want all my spies to be on full alert. Find out anything about Dragonslayers. When you do offer them anything they want. Gold, silver, land, power. Anything! Go!"

"Yes, your majesty." The servant left the room.

One months later…

The villagers are spreading the word. The word that the King is seeking any Dragonslayers that are out there. The word eventually reached the Varden, who were moving north to capture Belatona. Eragon, outraged, was having a meeting with Nasuda.

"What?! There are actually Dragonslayers out there? If they even lay one finger on Saphira I swear in Ancient language I will-"

"Calm down Eragon. I have sent word for the Varden to find the Dragonslayers. If we get to them before Galbatorix does, we might have a chance to use them against him."

"But-"

"Look at it this way. He's desperate, Eragon. He is looking for help to bring down the Varden. He is realizing that we aren't just an annoying pest buzzing around his head. He's calling for help. Now get a good night rest. We lost many men, they need their rest and so do you, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Of course, my lady."

In the villages…

Inside a local tavern called the Dancing Pony.

A sign by the doorway says,

"Recruiting Dragonslayers! This is a hard job so all you wimps out there don't even think about joining. The pay is poor. You have to fight in many battles and if you fail… You're now lunch to a 1000 year old dragon."

Inside the tavern a villager suddenly stood up.

"Ok, this has goen far enough! Teh Varden will become more than a pest to our great king. I have a proposal, I need three brave men to join me on a quest to teh Varden. We'll go in, capture Saphira and bring her back to Galbatorix. I will pay a handsome amount of gold to anyone who joins me. I'll be in teh back room." After saying that he left...

A few people murmered and said somthing about he drinking to much beer but a few young people went to find him.

"I want to join!"

"What's your name, how old are you, and do you have a family?"

"I'm Erik, I'm sixte-."

"Too young, next!"

"Hi, i'm Gorn and I'm thirty two. I have no family for they have been slaughtered by the Varden.

"Poor lad, alright, your'e in! Next!"

"Hey, I'm Roger, I'm twenty two and I'm not married."

"Do you have a child hood sweet heart?"

"No."

"Eh... All rigth, you're in. Next!"

The cloaked stranger saw this was his chance so he ran ahead toward the old man.

"I'm Dachanti, I'm 26 and i travel alone."

"Err. Weird name you got there, not from around here i suppose?"

"No."

"Tell me, why does a young lad like you want to join me in this quest?'

"Because you need a guide and somone who can save your ass. I'll guarantee you that I can get you there in under a week."

"Hmm, really? Ok then. You're in. I'm sorry folks all three positions have been filled up. We move out at dawn."

The week was hell. He lead them through blinding blizzards, massive sandstorms, and fought through craetures from hell.

"Are we ever goign to get there?! This past week, you've been leading us through the harshest conditions known to man. How do we know we can trust you?"

"You can, because we're there."

A scout was approachign toward them on a horse.

"Oy there! Are you theh Varden!?"

"We may be, we may not, why do you want to know?

"We're lookig for the Varden. We're here to join them for the empire has destroyed my village, I seek vengence!"

"You must be checked first by a mage."

The group whispered to each other.

"Oh no! What do we do? We can't get passed the mage!"

"Well, I can." Said Dachanti.

"Can you block our minds?"

"No, my skill is not that strong. I can only fend for myself."

A few minutes later the three were arrested except for Dachanti. He fed them a story where he was a retired general who was betrayed by his king and seeks vengence.

The next day a crowd was gathering in the courtyard. People were cheering and shedding tears of joy.

Hmm. What could be going on?

The Dragonslayer walked over to the crowd. He looked and saw Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira. A dragon tattoo on his arm began to glow and a searing hot pain ran up his arm. He dug his fingers into his arm hoping no one would see. He ran to a dark corner and waited. The mark turned from red to blue.

Good. This isn't the one.

The urge to draw his blade and slay the dragon on that spot faded away…

Eragon sensing something looked into the crowd to find whatever was causing the disturbance. There was too many.

What is troubling your mind your mind little one?

I felt something in the crowd… Something powerful.

Really? For I did not feel anything, talk to Angela about this.

Ok.

That afternoon, Eragon went to Angela's room to discuss what Eragon had felt. When Eragon told her of this, her face was grim.

"What you felt was the leader of the Order. The Order is a group of Dragonslayers. These are no simple men with swords. Their weapons are made of Dragonbane. A type of ore that will cut the thickest hide and cannot be healed by magic. The sword doesn't just affect the dragon, it affects the rider of the dragon as well. In order to join the Order you must possess the skills of a highly trained warrior, the accuracy of a ranger, and the magic of a wizard. What his purpose here, I do not know but I do know one thing. You are on dangerous grounds here, Eragon. Tread carefully."

Eragon armed with this warning seeks Nasuda to find this Dragonslayer for he knew his dragon's life might depend on it.

**A/N: ... I hate myslef and my writing... Help! I need help! Huge writer's block! **


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked down the hall he begun to think what happened this past week. They captured Belatona without a struggle. He rose through the ranks quickly as they saw his skill in commanding forces and his skill with almost every type of weapon. His own was kept under his bed, still wrapped in its scabbard and protected by an illusion. The blade was made of pure dragonbane; The only ore that is deadly against dragons. While iron and steel swords barely dent the scales, this blade sliced through it like a hot knife through butter.

The Dragonslayer arrived in the court yard where young Varden troops were being trained. The head trainer, Barda, was yelling at the new recruits scaring them half to death.

"Hey! Take it easy on them will ya?! They can't fight if their mind is broken."

"Oh, sorry Colonel! Didn't know you were here. Oh and sir?"

"Yes?"

"Nasuda wants to see you, sir!"

"Thank you, return to your station."

"Sir yes sir! Sheesh, I thought he was going to snap my head off or something…"

_"He chuckled as when he heard this and started toward Nasuda's room."_ As he walked by the civilians tent areas a slattern beckoned him over. He would have gone if she wasn't a theif. He briefly read her mind and checked her history. She lured men over and stole their money while they were asleep. All of it.

He just ignored her and walked straight on. An annoyed look appeared on her face.

"_Damn! He didn't fall for it! Was my butt to big?_"

He laughed silently. The guards let him pass as he approached them.

"Welcome… Err… Dachanti. My generals told me about you. Your rank rose pretty fast. But in order for you to stay in your rank, I need to know a little more about you…"

A messanger boy suddenlycame through the door in a hurry.

"Milady Nasuda! Galbatorix's army is approaching!"

"Well it seems you got away this time Dachanti. Now's your chance to prove your loyalty to the Varden. I expect you to report back to me once this battle is over."

With that Dachanti was dismissed. He ran to his room and pulled the cover that hanged from the side of his bed. He warned the maids not to enter his room. His hand issappeared into the illusion and came back holding a sword.

"Welcome back into the light my friend" The prescence inside stirred slightly.

"_Awww. I was having the nicest dream! (Yawn) Can't you cut me some slack? A girl needs her beauty sleep you know?_"

"… You're a sword, now snap out of your trance or else I'll dip you in cold water…"

"_You know I can't really feel that?_" She yelped slightly when he invaded her mind.

"_All right! All right, I'm up!_"

He ran outside to the troops that were assembled. He looked at them straight in the eye and found fear.

"All right! Listen up! Many of you don't know me so I'll make this as simple as I can. I see fear in your eyes. I know what you feel. But remember your cause. The cause we were thrown into the war. The reason why your family and friends are dead. The very cause you are fighting for at this very moment. We are humanity's last hope to preserve peace. But we cannot achieve peace if the empire does not fall. Some of us may die but all I ask is if we must give this bastard our lives! We'll give him hell before we do!"

The cheers of the army shook the ground.

" Man the battlements! Draw the bridge! I want this castle secured so tight that not even Galbatorix can get in!"

He heard the watchmen yelling at him, "They're here!" Thousands of soldiers under Galbatorix's flag was marching toward the mighty castle. IN that army was some of the most dreaded creatures. Giant ugly humanoid creatures with a spiky club were walking toward the castle. Griffens flew in the air. Ram's were being slowed pushed along the flanks. Galbatorix has unleashed hell…

Dachanti P.O.V.

"Galbatorix's army has been unleashed…"

I looked to the East and saw Elephants walking past, just out of reach of our catapults. I ran as fast as I could toward Nasuda.

"Nasuda! They will be flanking us. You must take the rest of the cavlery and head for Feinster! Galbatorix will be focused on us. I and a handful of troops shall distract them for you, go!"

"He is right my lady, this battle is not for us. You must go." Advised Eragon.

"What about you? You are our most powerful weapon. The Varden can't afford to lsoe you."

"I'll make sure he gets to safety…" I said in the Ancient Language.

"Yeah right… You? How can we even trust you? For all we know you could be a well trained assassin sent to kill me."

"If I was, you be dead…" With that I walked toward the gate. They were still trying to barricade it from the inside and the enemy was closing in…

"_They aren't going to have enough time!" Said a worried voice._

"_Oh would you shut up!_"

"_When did you make the rule where I couldn't talk?_"

"Girls… Always so annoying…" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" said Arya.

"_Whoa, how'd she get there?"_

"_Keep your eyes on the road, mister!" _She said with a hint of jealousy.

Well, the elf was pretty attractive, but Eragon liked her too. So I shouldn't really try to… Well you get the idea.

I saw Eragon on Saphira flying over the walls. I ran up, jumped and swung myself onto Saphira's back leg.

The dragoness roared. Trying to shake me off, I almost did if she didn't remember about Eragon being on her too.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yelled Eragon from above.

"Hitch hiking!" As soon as Saphria was over on the other side of the wall I let go. I crashed into a group of soldiers. Reflex kicked in as soon as my feet touched the ground. I hacked at the nearest person and stabbed the next. A few minutes later the bridge was drawn and the gate was shut. I grabbed onto the rope lowered down.

"Thanks…" I yelled up. When I neared the ledge I saw it was Arya who lowered the rope and she wouldn't pull any farther.

"Only, if you tell me what you said!"

I stabbed my sword deep into the castle walls and climbed up from there.

"Never!" And pulled out a longbow and started shooting rapid fire while scanning the sky for Thorn.

"What are those things!?" yelled a soldier, pointing at one of the creatures.

"Golems! Aim for the eye!"

"We all know I can't shoot as good as you sir!"

"Damnit just shoot at the chest then! Don't tell me you can't aim at that fat ugly thing!"

A sudden rumble shook me off balance.

"What the-?!"

A golem was pounding at the main gate and a dozen archers were shooting at its thick hide. THe hot oil that was poured down was like a hot bath to the golem.

"Bring it down!" Somone yelled.

"Where is the Shadeslayer! HE would help us in this situation!"

I sighed and ran forward. I landed on the golems head andplunged my blade deep into its skull.

"And THAT is hwo you kil a gole- oh SHI-" I jumped off just as the club smashed into the Golem's head. My arm smashed against the side of the wall and several bones cracked.

"Damn, I should have learned how to heal…"

"_Told ja!_"

I ignored her and stood up to face the on coming attackers. The gate was down and a handful of troops stayed behind to hold the gate. The rest made for the inner hall. On the other side the golem stared at me with those yellow eyes, enough to strike fear into the bravest men.

"Bring it…"

He charged at me roaring. Men darted out of its way, trying not to get stepped on.

"Come here you big slimy bug."

I ran forward and leaped into the air with my blade held high, ready to strike down on this beast.


	3. Chapter 3

With a thud the Golem fell to the ground dead. I looked around me and saw dead bodies everywhere… I reached out with my mind to search for any survivors. My mind extended past the walls until it came across Murtagah and Thorn's presence. The mark on my arm began to glow…

"Damnit! Not now!"

"Where are the others?!" I yelled to a soldier running past.

"Outside! Eragon is battling Murtagah! The rest are making one last stand and trying to push the enemies back out of the gate!" With that he raced out.

I chased after him, as I stepped out into the bright sunlight a sudden shadow passed over my head. A ruby dragon flew past and was circling around to attack the blue blur.

"_I'm just dying to attack them! When can I come out?!_"

"_Alagaesia is not yet ready to accept us into their world, Dracon. It's not time yet"_

There was a disturbance on the second and third plane. I stretched out my mind to find the source and found it pulsing around Murtagah. The energy of dead souls was emitting from him. I checked the third plane and found a rip between the living world and the dead.

"_Shit! Galbatorix found the vault of the Lost Souls! Shit! Shit! Shit!"_

"_Well then, Mr. Shit. What do we do?_"

After a few minutes the last of the Elven magician lost conscience and Eragon began to go on the defense. Meanwhile my mind raced with a possible solution to this. After creating a 2-minute spell I casted it hoping it would shut off the gateway to the undead. At first Murtagah was laughing idiotically when he noticed he was winning, and then confusion set in… After a few minutes of confirmation his confusion turned to panic. His endless supply of energy was cut off.

Murtagah began to panic. He reached into his backpack and pulled out two large jewels…

"_DAMN! HE HAS THE ELDUNARI?!"_

"_Is it time?" dracon asked._

"_No, Galbatorix isn't here."_

"_Then what's that over there?"_

A black shape flew into my line of sight. It was a tall dark dragon with a rider swirling with dark energy. His sword had a gem in the hilt that contained the conscience of another being. His wrist gauntlets had another gem melded in each hand; eight gems were melded into his chest plate gleaming in the sun, a shield that looked more like it was suppose to be hanged on a wall instead of worn in battle and the last gem was melded on his war helmet.

"_Oo. Shiny gems."_

"_!!! Don't you recognize those are Eldunari? The heart of a dragon?!"_

"_Hey, I'm not like these dragons."_

…

(Regular P.O.V.)

The battle was already lost but Dachanti still fought on. Eragon used the energy from the Aren to transport Galbatorix away and Murtagah began to retreat. Dachanti knew they couldn't hold their ground on this wall so he and a handful of troops barricaded themselves in the main hall. The empire's soldiers were banging on the doors and occasionally an arrow would shoot from the small gaps in the door. Some of the remaining soldiers fled but some were still loyal to Dachanti and held their ground.

"We need more planks!" Dachanti yelled. "The bars aren't holding!"

"There isn't anymore! We used up all the tables and stools!"

Frustrated he joined his men in barring the door. Suddenly they heard a roar paralyzed them all. Suddenly a talon ripped off the door and there stood Eragon riding on Saphira, Bringsinger in hand he beckons the survivors over. Everyone rejoiced and ran forward into the light but only one hesitated. Dachanti stood there, eyes furrowed and soon after he followed.

**Three days later…**

It was three days later before they arrived at Feinster. Nasuda was already there and her army was prepared. Dachanti started to jog up to her but he was stopped by the Nighthawks.

"It's ok. Let him pass…" Said a tired Nasuda.

"Well… How did you manage to survive that? You held them off long enough for me to return here and my men to prepare for the onslaught. Never mind that, what I really need you to do is to swear your oath. I still don't understand how you manage to get in without an oath and for all we know you could be a spy. Eragon!"

The flap opened and in came the young dragon rider.

"Yes, milady?"

"I need you to make Dachanti swear an oath to the Varden. Or else we can't trust him."

"Of course, milady."

Eragon drew his sword and walked over to Dachanti.

"As the vassal of our lord Nasuda, I command you to swear upon your soul to serve and protect The Varden you are relieved from duty or the fall of The Empire and The death of Galbatorix."

Dachanti said in ancient language," I swear I shall serve and protect The Varden until The Fall of the Empire and The death of Galbatorix."

A silver mark of magic began to form on his head until it was about the size of a palm.

"All right, now that you have sworn your loyal-."

Suddenly the mark on his forehead broke and the magic faded away. Eragon immediately drew his sword and placed it by his neck.

"What happened?! What did you do?!"

Eragon as interrupted by a messenger rushing in.

"Nasuda! Eragon! I have a message from Queen Islanzadi! She wants Eragon to come to Du Weldenvarden! Something about the Cripple who is Whole"

"Nasuda?"

"This choice is not mine, it is yours to make. We could use you if Murtagah and the Empire were to strike but there might be some possible knowledge you should know. Take Dachanti with you, if swearing in Ancient Language can't bind him then the farther he is away from the Varden the safer we are."

"Yes, milady. I will leave tonight."

**Nighttime… **

**Dachanti P.O.V.**

My pack was simple, my sword, a knife and some cooking supplies. Eragon's however was different. He packed spices, clothe, armor, a shield, bags filled with who-knows-what and his famous sword, Bringsinger.

"Do you really need to bring all that?!"

"This is a lot?"

"Well… Look at all that. Anyway, do I ride with you or…?"

"Saphira will fly ahead; we're traveling on foot, except you."

"Why?"

"I'm half elf! I can run faster than any human being."

I scoffed, "We'll see."

A massive beast flew over head sweeping up the dust on the ground.

"_I shall wait for you there and be careful little one."_

After that they seemed to be in their own world chatting for about ten minutes before finally departing. When we departed, Eragon was shocked at the speed I ran. By the time we reached about halfway between Uru'baen and Furnost he was already out of breath.

"Can (Gasp) we (Gasp) take (Gasp) a (Gasp) break? (Gasp)"

"Tired already elf-human?"

"How you (Gasp) run so fast (Gasp) without (Gasp) tiring?"

"Well I'm not like a regular human too. You need water?" I grabbed my leather canteen and handed it to him. He drank in huge gulps, water spilled over and onto his mail.

"Thanks."

"Here's some bread I sneaked from the kitchens. Eat up; we got a long day ahead of us." He groaned after hearing this.

Within a few hours he was fast asleep. Saphira, being so fast, had time to go hunt and come back full and the carcass of a dear in her mouth.

"He's asleep."

The magnificent dragon winced from hearing my cold metallic voice.

"_What are you?"_

I went to sleep without answering the question. The dragon curled around Eragon and went to sleep.

**The next morning **

I woke up alert and ready. I studied my surroundings. There were sand, sand, and even more sand. The endless sea of sand, we are near the Hadarac Desert. I poked at Eragon with a stick. Unconsciously he swatted it away and mumbled something about Ayra. Ayra? Where have I heard that name before? Took me a while to remember the pretty elf. Well we won't be going anywhere until he woke up so I poured water over his face. He choked and started coughing, a moment later a tail whipped into me and smashed me against a tree. The tree cracked and I was pinned.

"What (Cough) was that? (Cough) Huh? Saphira let him go!"

Immediately the tail loosened and I fell to the ground with a thud. I groaned.

"What the hell was that for?!"

The dragon just twitched her head. There is no point in arguing with beasts so I packed up and threw Eragon his stuff.

"Pack up! We're leaving."

"We're going already? I'm still worn out."

"Don't worry; we're almost at the river. Saphira keep out of sight, meet us at Isenstar. We're going by boat."

A few hours later we arrived at the edge of the river and a merchant ship was there waiting. The captain waved at us and beckoned me over.

"I had to pull me a couple of favors to give you this ride Eragon. You owe me one."

On the voyage, Eragon finally could enjoy the luxury of a ship while I was on the deck looking into the horizon. The captain, Eloisa came to me.

"Well?" She asked. "Who's the handsome young man you brought?"

I sighed. "His name is Eragon, the Dragon rider destined to save Alagaesia."

"Really? Never heard of him. You owe me for smuggling you two and where is his dragon then?"

"Somewhere. I don't know where she is but she's probably halfway to Isenstar already."

"Well, don't just stand there and stare out into the unknown. Tell me, how's life? Seeing anyone special?" She winked at me. I almost blushed but held my face.

"No, you know what I am, I can't maintain a relationship!" She punched me on the shoulder.

"You'll always be the cold-hearted bastard. No love life? You'll die alone. I mean look at me, I'm successful, I'm rich, and I have a husband who is like a parasite feeding on me but otherwise is very cute and good with children."

"Well, I have to get some sleep; we're arriving there by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we will arrive around noon tomorrow. Good night and good luck."

I turned and walked into my room. Making a mental check on my inventory before I went to sleep I checked my backpack. Everything was there, good. I lied on my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Next morning**

We arrived at the shore of Lake Isenstar the next day. We left in secrecy; Eloisa wished us luck and gave us a small rowboat. Patrol ships almost spotted us if it weren't for the fog. I poked Eragon.

"What?!" He whispered.

"Muffle the oars with a piece of cloth."

He quietly wrapped in oars with some extra clothes Eloisa gave us. We slowly sailed toward the mainland. About half an hour later we arrived at the edge of the woods. The leaves started to rustle and dirt was sweep away. A few moments later Saphira landed and the two embraced.

"C'mon. The Elven camp should be up ahead."

We were somewhere in the woods when an arrow flew at us from nowhere. I was struck in the chest; the magical wards the Varden spell casters had put on me did nothing to stop them. I fell backwards and my vision quickly dimmed. With my dieing strength i struggled to say somthign i should have said a long time ago.

"Eragon. My name isn't Dachanti... It's Vigil..."


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned and tried to sit up. A sudden sledgehammer slammed into my head knocking me back down. I groaned again and tried opening my eyes. I saw an elf maiden sitting beside my bed, dipping a piece of cloth in a water basin. If she heard me, she made no notion of it.

"Wh-" My throat was dry.

"Here drink this…" She carefully poured soup into my mouth.

"You have been unconscious for three days already… You were hit by a fëonfrehra arrow. The deadliest arrow made in all of Alagaesia tipped with the poison from the Feonfrehra flower. Even a Shade would suffer from it. It is strictly forbidden but the war against the Empire has made Queen Islanzadi desperate and has assigned her personal Honor Guards to scout the edges of the woods. 'Seek and destroy' were her exact orders."

Regaining some of my strength, I tried to speak but still no words came to my mouth.

"Here… Drink some more."

She handed me the bowl. I drank and drank until it spilled over the sides of my mouth. She took the bowl when I was done. I set myself immediately to a self examination. I wasn't sick and I had no physical injuries. My energy was low, it would take some time to recharge but otherwise I was fine.

"I'm feeling much better… Can I go now?"

"No. I'm sorry, orders of Eragon. I am stationed here until you are well enough to run and fight."

"But I can!" I protested.

"You are still weak. You have to rest. We still don't know what that arrow did to you; we never had a survivor before."

"I'm fine. Really! I'm fine! Let me go."

"Sorry, can't let you do that. Slytha!"

One thud later the Elf Maiden stepped outside and walked away to check other things. Five minutes later I opened the door and stepped outside. The ancient Language doesn't influence me as much as it does to them. It was MY people who created it in the first place. When Alagaesia was still young and we were still leading the inhabitants here, they had plenty of questions. None were answered of course. We saved them from a distant war, in return they promised not to tell anyone about our existence. As Dachanti, I knew they couldn't survive on their own and it was my responsibility. We bound this World to the Ancient Language. We taught the elves and dwarves this language. When we heard about the humans, we left. They were too much like us. When we were young and reckless. We left and returned to the war. The Immortal War… I hope it would never reach Alagaesia. For Alagaesia is not ready. Not yet anyway…

I spotted Eragon heading toward the palace. I caught up and whacked him on the head with the flat side of my knife.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"For leaving me with that bitch!"

"Oh c'mon. She wasn't that bad."

"The thought of someone caring for me makes me want to retch. Well? Hurry up! The Queen awaits…"

Remembering Queen Islanzadi's request to speak with him, he doubled his pace.

Eragon entered Queen Islanzadi's throne room, panting. Apparently he was running as fast as he could. I noticed Arya was sitting near her mother. How did she get here so fast? Well, I was unconscious for three days, that probably explains it. Eragon didn't kneel but simply asked, "Yes Queen Islanzadi?"

"I must speak with you privately."

"Where he goes, I go. I took an oath to guard him." I said in Ancient Language, I silently snickered. Islanzadi glared at me for a moment before resuming her conversation.

"Oromis left… a will to you. So did Brom, apparently these two wills are the same and were not allowed to be given to you until they both died. It's a compass… We don't know where it points to. I need you to find out. It must be something of great importance if both Oromis and Brom left you the same identical compass. I trust you will protect him well Dachanti…"

"I am called Vigil…"

"That is not what I heard from Arya."

"Well, what she heard from me is wrong. I lied."

I received a cold glare from Arya before she left. Eragon, seeing no reason to stay, left too.

"That is not like you to lie, Kedetropas de Unimos. It's considered dishonor in your kind, is it not?"

"It is not, if you are required to hide your identity."

"My daughter thinks highly of you, do not disappoint her."

"She doesn't know who I really am."

"You know… She use to fantasize about you."

"If you truly know me, you would know why I can't be with her."

"You are more suitable then that _farm_ boy. You are a leader, almost a God if you want to look at it. You posses skills and knowledge that would take us millions of years to discover. You are the best future for my daughter. Your duty is to serve and protect The People, us. Please, do me a favor. Give my daughter what she dreamt of when she was still young."

"I am a traveler. I go to many worlds, places that I cannot bring her with me. I am too _old_ for her. And you ask me to do my duty, my duty is to serve and protect, not to settle down and have a family. I took an oath to serve the elements. To be their avatar. Besides, her destiny is not with me, it is with someone else. Part of the reason I am here is to lift the curse that separates Eragon from Arya."

Queen Islanzadi's brow furrowed for a moment, disrupting the mask of beauty before continuing.

"How can you _do_ that!? Most men would say yes the moment the offer arises! Give my daughter what she wants! I'll give you anything! I- Forgive me, I have never denied my daughter anything she wanted."

"Then you must let her know, she doesn't always get everything she wants."

"But she always asks for so little and sacrificed so much. Please, find some space in your heart to include another person into your life. At least tell her you exist! The knowledge of your existence coming from you would be the greatest gift I can offer her."

"Is that weakness coming from the great Queen Islanzadi?"

"You know well what I mean."

"I am sorry. I still cannot help you. Besides, that was years ago, I doubt she would still feel the same about me now."

Queen Islanzadi sighed and her face was grim.

"Maybe you're right and she's forgotten about her past fantasies, very well. You are to depart with Eragon tomorrow. It is truly an honor to speak heart-to-heart with you."

"As you wish, my Queen."

I left the room knowing that I have just discussed the lamest talk of lame in all of lame land. I struggled not to burst out laughing and swearing. Well, I decided to go to the lake I felt nearby. It was a short walk and there was an island in the middle. Nobody to disturb me… Good.

Five minutes later, I arrived at the island. It was surrounded by trees and there was a clearing in the middle. It's been too long since I practiced my spells… I knew twenty spells and some skills. My spells are simple but devastating and they take a massive amount of energy, I can only cast three of my eighteen. The nineteenth… depended on how much energy I had left. And the twentieth? It depended on pure luck to succeed.

"_Onrefni emalfe!"_

The clouds above me began to darken, thunder could be heard in the distance. The clouds suddenly parted away to a tower of fire, striking the ground in front of me. When the fire was gone, all that was left was a pit of bubbling hot lava.

"_Mrotsrogla! _"

The hot air began to cool. Snow began falling, the temperature fell to subzero. The clouds began to grow in size, blocking out the sun. In the midst of the clouds, they suddenly departed to reveal two massive meteors falling at incredible speed. It struck the ground, instantly shattering the cooled lava into small obsidian. Ice began to form in all directions from each meteor and expanding until it reached twelve feet. It took me a while to decide on my final spell.

"_Etanimulli!"_

This time, the clouds vaporized. The sun brightened a hundred times. The light melted the ice in an instant and scorched the trees and plants until they were half charred. I fell to my knees in exhaustion. I don't know if the elves would notice what happened to the poor island but I couldn't risk them finding out. I dove into the lake and sank to the bottom. I lied there, letting the water restore some of my energy. The Kedetropas of Water would have been fully healed by now, but then I was part of All. That was my advantage, anywhere I am, I can be healed. But then, I healed much slower than the others. I lied there, staring at the surface. Fish swam around and sometimes nibbled at my armor.

A few minutes later, I felt a presence coming to the lake. Suddenly I felt a disturbance in the calm water. I started to bend light around me and erase my odor. I swam toward the surface and saw Arya, swimming by the waterfall. A few seconds later, I felt someone else jumping into the pool too. Arya must have felt it too, because she immediately sank downward.

"_Water. Can you tell me who just stepped into you?"_

The water did not answer for a while, they usually didn't answer. They would eagerly talk to the Kedetropas of Water but at least water would answer to me more than it would to fire.

"_Fire?! Bah! What is he doing around here?! If he comes near me, I'll snuff him out!_"

"_He isn't here. It's just me._"

"_Oh. Very well my lord, why have you summoned me?_"

"_Can you tell me who just stepped into you?_"

"_I don't know who, but the animals and plants seem to speak highly of it. It's a half-human, half-elf as far as I can tell. It seems to be peeking at the female. Would you look at that! Such disrespect! You don't see me or Water peeking at you! We elements don't go around peeking at our brothers and sisters!"_

A sudden blast of water suddenly propelled me out of the water. Eragon slipped from the rock he was sitting on and fell into the lake. Arya made a sound I swore never to tell anyone. I landed on a rock a few feet next to Eragon and Arya.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Arya screamed and grabbing a towel at the same time.

Eragon replied with an intelligiant remark, "Uhhhhh."

"Sorry Eragon for blowing your cover." I stopped bending the light around me.

"C'mon Eragon. Savor that image later. We have to leave." _Wait… Am I sensing this right? Was Eragon peeking at Arya? Was Eragon seriously peeking at Arya??!! When did he pick up the habit of that?! Does he really like her that much??? What the hell happened back there?_

Eragon, with his cheeks flushed deeper than an apple, climbed out of the lake and called for Saphira. Arya, still angry at Eragon and possibly at me, dressed and punched Eragon in the face.

"Wha-"

"You should have more control of yourself Eragon! I never expected this from a Dragon Rider!" With that, Arya stomped away.

"Eragon… What were you doing here in the first place?"

"Well… I came here to bathe, but then I caught sight of her and couldn't resist just a small peek. So I climbed the rock and… Well, you know the rest."

"Well. Pack your things. We're leaving."_ Did he seriously just confess he was peeking at Arya?! _

_"Why are you so serious about this matter?! He just peeked! It's rude, I confess, but you don't have to obsess about it. I knew they should have given you the Talk."_

I don't need the Talk, water… I'm older than you, I am infinitely more powerful than you. I am-"

_"A virgin…"_

I sent a mental glare at water.

__

"You know, I am really starting to hate you elements saying that about me…"

"It's true. And stop using that excuse about you being immortal. You know you can make someone immortal, yet you don't. What's your reason? Your pride? Your honor? There is no shame in wanting to satisfy your urge!"

"… I don't have to listen this from You."

"Fine. I'll call Water then. Maybe you will listen to your sister."

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Stop acting immature! That stopped working ten eons ago!"

I cut off the mental link. In truth, I was the youngest of the sixteen. I was the one best suited for any battle and the most skilled commander. That was why I was Dachanti. I was both the General and Leader of my People. While I was serving the people, my brothers and sisters were mostly enjoying themselves. Now to think of it… I deserve a vacation. You know what? I'm taking a vacation after this trip!

I did a memory wipe and caught up to Eragon. His supplies were packed onto Saphira and was ready to go. I buckled my sword and donned my backpack. This time, we sat on Saphira instead of running. Before leaving I had a nagging thought in my head._ Did I just see Arya naked?_


	5. Chapter 5

AHHHHHHH! I decapitated a Scyther that was getting to close to me. My troops were outflanked and outgunned. The Swarm was too many!

I rushed over to a wounded soldier, before the Spiker can manage to dig its teeth into her thigh, I used blink and sliced him cleanly in half. Another three Spikers ran toward us, using blink I was able to teleport small distances in the blink of an eye, making me able to fight multiple opponents at the same time.

I slashed at each Spiker and blinked away before it could do anything. They growled as the hit nothing but empty air. I stabbed the first Spike through the forehead and decapitated the second. The third rammed into my sword in a desperate attempt to kill me. I rushed over to the fallen soldier and discovered it was Arya. Her leg was bleeding badly from a Spiker's claw.

"Arya! Are you ok?!"

"DO I LOOK OK?!" She screamed, clutching her leg in pain.

I grabbed her by the arm and slung her over my back. I started to retreat back to headquarters, blowing the General Order Retreat whistle on the way. I could see the mountain pass up ahead, the gate was open and my troops were rushing in, the humans had already established their defense and were firing at any Spikers that came too close. I arrived at the gate and handed them Arya.

"Sir! Get in! The Swarm will overrun forward squadron's position soon!"

"They already broke through! I gave the General Retreat Order! And I'm not coming, someone has to hold them off for the retreating soldiers."

"ERAGON! He's still back there!" Screamed Arya as they tried to pull the claw out.

"Besides, I have to go back. Eragon is still out there…" I started to run back into the midst of the battlefield.

"But sir! He is nothing but just one soldier!" The officer yelled.

"Wounded come first, soldier! Besides, he's going to be a father! Take care of her! She will be under My Guardian Seal!" I yelled back.

All around me I saw bodies of the soldiers The Order and creatures of The Swarm. I dove for cover as a glob of acid struck my spot a few seconds later. _Guarilisk!_ I slung my bow over and shot into the air, a few seconds later it was answered by a sharp cry.

I continued my search of Eragon in the mass of carnage. I heard someone moaning a few meters ahead. I saw a wounded soldier on the ground, his insides were spilled and blood was everywhere.

"C'mon. Let's get you out of here."

I picked him up bride-style and ran back toward headquarters. The officer was relieved to see me but a concern replaced his face. Medics quickly rushed out to take the man from my arms. Before he could stop me I rushed back out into the battlefield to find Eragon.

For the next half hour I rescued twenty-two troopers. Every time I went out there, there was always someone calling for my help. There was only ten minutes left before the main body of The Swarm arrives. In a desperate attempt I ran out into the battlefield again, this time with two of my comrades, calling his name.

Something was waving in my peripheral vision. I turned around and rushed toward it, beckoning my comrades over. A talon was pinning Eragon to the ground in the shoulder.

"Ok, Eragon take a deep breath and bite this." I handed him a piece of cloth, he nodded. I grabbed hold of the talon and yanked, a muffled scream filled the air.

"Ok, guys let's get him back home."

"Yes sir!"

The three of us began to make our journey back to headquarters when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back. I looked down upon my chest and saw the tip of a Behemoth's tusk sticking out. I grabbed my knife and threw it backwards, hitting the Behemoth in the eye. It roared with pain and shook me off. I staggered to my feet and yelled.

"Get Eragon back home! Get him to Arya! I'll hold it off!"

Blood stained my shirt. _My _blood. I looked around; I was getting weaker by the second. My magic was not enough to heal a wound that severe. The Behemoth was now getting ready for another charge, apparently that knife had made it angry.

"Awe, you ready?"

"_You can't go on like this! You'll die!"_

"So? It's my job to serve an-"

"_You can't serve and protect if you're dead, Damnit! I'm Jumping!"_

A white light began to envelop me and my sword. A small hole in space-time was opened and we were dragged in, _just before the Behemoth struck the place where I was._

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey! Wake up! Wake up!"

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Eragon but instead it was… Arya?

"Wha-?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"are you doing here?"

A puzzled look washed over her face.

"What do you mean? Queen Islanzadi sent me to accompany you." When she said _you_, I could have swore she meant _me_ not _us_.

It took me a few seconds to figure out where I was. I lied back down and went back to sleep. A few seconds later, I opened my eyes and Arya was still there.

"What do you want, a cookie?"

She just sighed and walked away. I wonder… Are those two Arya's the same? I lied back down and tried to sleep but couldn't. I sat back up, looking around and saw Arya sitting by a fire… A fire? When was there a fire? Why didn't I see it? Eragon was lying on the other side of the fire, and Saphira was right where I saw her last time. But when did Eragon get there? What the hell is wrong with me?

I walked toward the fire, their conversation ceased when I came near. I should have been able to hear them! All I heard was murmurs, what's happening to me?!

I sat down, looking into the fire. I sensed both Eragon and Arya eyeing but why couldn't I _hear_ them?! My people's senses were keen and sharp. We could fight, using only one of our senses. We could be blindfolded and fight using our ears to hear the wind change according to my enemies movement. We could smell where our enemies were, we could taste the coming air, and we could feel the air move every time our target moved. Only as a last resort would we use magic against our enemies. But, why can't I feel anything?! I could sense them with my magic but…

"You ok, Vigil?" Eragon asked worryingly. Arya just looked plain worried.

"No, I'm not. It's something I'm not allowed to discuss with you."

"What is it that you can't discuss with us?" asked Arya.

"Just, leave me alone and let me gather my thoughts…"

"_What the hell is happening to me? I never had these dreams before! And why do I keep having memory losses?! Memory wipes should only wipe out the ones I choose! "_

_Reinitialize systems? Y/N_

_Y_

**Regular P.O.V.**

All Eragon and Arya heard was some whirling then a click.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Hey, Vigil… You there? Vigil?"

There was no response. Vigil just sat there with his cloak on. His eyes, blank, staring into the fire. Eragon poked him with a stick but still, nothing happened.

"Vigil?" Eragon asked, now standing up. "Hey Vigil you ok?"Eragon walked over and pushed him lightly on the shoulder. He didn't budge.

"Wha-?" Eragon pushed harder this time, but he still didn't move."_Damn he's heavy!_"

"What is it Eragon?"

"He's… Friggen heavy! He won't budge! Look! He sank half an inch into the ground!"

"What?! Let me try." Arya went over and tried to push him. Still, nothing happened. She kicked him in the knee and ended up hurting her own foot.

"Ow! He's harder then rock! What do we do now?"

"What can we do? Let's hope he snaps out of it in the morning…"

Arya draped a blanket over Vigil before going back to her side of the fire. She lied there, rethinking of what she really felt about Eragon. He did save her life and declared his love for her, which she cold-heartedly declined. Arya used to be lively and cheerful. But that was before Faolin died… She did not want to live through the pain again if Eragon died.

"_But you will still have to live through that pain if Eragon dies, Arya. Even if you did not declare your love for him."_

"_What? Who are you? How did you hear my thoughts!?"_ Already she was fortifying her mind with a wall of spikes.

"_Spare your effort to block me. It's me Awe."_

"_What?"_

"Vigil's sword…"

Arya looked over at the sword still tied to Vigil's belt. It was glowing brightly and the runes on it seem to move.

"_Arya. Part of my reason to come here is to lift the curse that binds you. The curse that doesn't allow you to be with Eragon. You know you love him and can't explain why you won't declare your love for him. I am here to lift that curse but something must be done first. Your goal must be achieved or else Alagaesia will fall and your curse will never be broken. I must go now Arya. Good luck."_

"_Wait! Come back! What happened to Vigil?!"_

There was no answer. Arya looked back at the sword, but it was not shining anymore. Arya looked around and saw her clothes were damp from sweat and she was breathing hard. She meditated and tried to calm things down but one sentence kept nagging in her head. _Your goal must be achieved or else Alagaësia will fall… _But another thought was nagging her subconscious… _And your curse will never be broken…_

**The next day**

Eragon was suddenly awaken by a roar. He shot straight up and saw Saphira chained to the ground. Arya was also alert and had her sword ready. He looked over at who did this and saw a skeleton, wearing a battle helmet and carrying a sword and shield.

"What kind of demon are you monster?! Speak up or else I'll blast you with fire in this very instant!" Yelled Eragon.

It just laughed. Its laugh sent a chill up Eragon's spine, it sounded like a thousand spirits were laughing at him.

"I am a _Death Knight! _I suffered a thousand years of pain and suffering before I was concealed in this body! I am free and I shall repay the favor by killing you, oh Eragon _Shadeslayer!_"

With that, he lunged at Eragon. He barely had enough time to parry the blow and when he did, it jarred his arm. Arya swung her sword at the Death Knight. It made no motion to dodge and instead stood still. Arya's sword just bounced off the bone and recoiled. It laughed again.

"You think you can kill me?! I'm already dead!"

It laughed again and swung his sword at Eragon. Eragon managed to dodge but the boulder behind him shattered into pieces.

"Bringsinger!"

The fire just curled around the bones and passed through. It laughed again and casted a spell Eragon failed to hear. Suddenly, the earth began to split and tendrils of darkness came slithering out. It grabbed hold of Arya and was reaching for Eragon. Arya slashed at it but her sword just shattered.

"Vigil! Vigil! Wake up! Vig-" Her mouth was covered by another tendril, suffocating her. She screamed a muffled scream. Meanwhile Eragon was playing cat and mouse with the Death Knight, Arya fought to escape the tendrils. A few minutes later, Arya stopped struggling. A tear ran down her cheek and the tendrils began dragging her back toward into the earth.

"Arya! Noo!"

The Death Knight came from behind Eragon and punched him hard. He fell against the ground and blood splattered all over. His compass fell from his pocket and was pointing at Vigil's direction but Eragon failed to notice. His vision was already dimming as he felt sharp pains in his gut as the Death Knight kicked him, breaking several ribs.

Arya's hand clawed at the dirt as the tendrils dragged her nearer and nearer into the small opening in the earth. She cried, the first time in a few years, she cried. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her. _Huh?_

Arya looked up and saw Vigil slashing downward with his sword at the tendril. It instantly snapped and vanished. The crack in the earth began to seal. Arya rubbed her ankles and wrist where the tendrils grabbed her. She looked upward and saw the Death Knight running toward her.

Before he could reach her, Vigil's sword sliced off his arm. The Death Knight would have looked surprised if he had a face instead of a skull. Using his left hand he grabbed the Death Knight by the throat and lifted him high, his feet dangling in the air. He snapped his neck and the Death Knight vanished…

**A few days later…**

Eragon's eyes slowly opened. He could hear the sound of footsteps around him. The sunlight was bright and he felt pain all over his body. His eyes slowly adjusted to reveal Arya. She smiled down on him as she cradled his head.

Eragon was now aware of his surroundings. Soldiers were marching all around him, wearing the identical full-body armor. Their helmet was in the shape of a dragon's head opening his mouth. It was the view plate and also the only spot on the body that wasn't covered. But no matter how hard Eragon squinted, all he could see was blackness. They carried a massive shield, about 8 feet in diameter, and carried a 16 feet long spear. They had a bow tied on their back with a few dozen arrows. The only sound was the thud of metallic boots on the ground. Eragon did a full 360 degree pass and saw hundreds of them walking in the same direction. One of them, wearing golden armor instead of grey, stopped and offered a hand to Eragon. Although Eragon couldn't see it, Eragon knew that he was smiling. He took the hand and was pulled onto his feet.

"Who are these?" Asked Eragon.

"These are the soldiers I trained in this world. These are the finest soldiers born from five thousand years of military tradition. I present to you the army of The Order."

"So you're…"

"Yes… I'm their leader. We are The Order."

A sudden roar jerked Eragon's head up to see a massive white dragon, about twice as big as Saphira.

"Hello Dracon!" Vigil yelled.

"_Hello Vigil and hello Eragon Shadeslayer._"

"You're a Dragon Rider too?!"

"Nah. He's just a friend I picked up along my journeys."

"_But if you want to put it that way, yes Eragon. He's a Dragon Rider._"

"Well, come on Eragon. You want to make an entrance don't you? The Varden had just regrouped and is now heading toward Belatona. My troops are heading toward Helgrind while we fly to Belatona."

At that moment, Saphira burst in wearing a silvery armor with Arya riding on top of her.

"_Eragon! Eragon! This armor they gave me, it so light yet strong! It took me five hits just to bend it!"_

"Come on Eragon, it's time to go." Arya said, her smile was radiant.

Eragon climbed aboard Saphira and gave a questioning look at Vigil. Vigil just chuckled and took out his sword.

"Htolirka!"

A mass of red cloud engulfed Vigil. Moments later, the cloud departed revealing a massive red dragon about four times the size of Saphira. It let out a jet of flame that scorched the sky.

"Show off!" Yelled Arya.

Eragon's mouth was left hanging due to Arya stealing what he was about to say. Vigil didn't reply except stretching his wings and taking flight. It took him four beats to catch up with Saphira.

"_Is my curse lifted?" asked Arya._

"_No, I'm afraid not. I have switched back to my original personality so please do not be alarmed if I act differently."_

Arya gave a puzzled look at Eragon. He just shrugged. It took them two weeks to get from the Hadarac Desert to The Spine. They traveled light and fast, only stopping for water. Sometimes when Saphira was too tired, Dracon would carry her. When they were both to tired, Vigil (Still in dragon form) would carry them. The trip was tiring and Saphira crashed into one of the Spine Mountains. Dracon landed a little clumsily and tripped over Saphira's outstretched tail. Only Vigil seemed to land successfully, although he crashed two steps later. A red cloud suddenly engulfed him and all that was left was an outstretched Vigil, lying face down on the ground.

"_Water… Need water…" _gasped Saphira.

Eragon, still rubbing his sore behind because of the long flight, opened his waterskin and dumped the rest into Saphira's mouth.

"_Thank you."_

"_Vigil, are you alright?_" asked Dracon

"_Yes, I'm not use to this long of flying. Eragon, Arya. My mind will rest but my body will be able to perform simple tasks if you ask." _

Vigil cut off his mental link. Arya crawled over to Eragon and leaned against his shoulder. She took out two bites of bread and handed one to him. Eragon thanked her and shoved the small piece of bread into his mouth. Seeing how hungry he was, Arya offered him the second piece and was snatched out of her hand in an instant. With a nod of thanks, he stuffed the bread in his mouth and struggled to swallow. Arya just smiled and handed him her waterskin. This he drank greedily until it was spent. He leaned back against the tree, exhausted and soon fell asleep. Arya sighed and blinked when a hand handed her a loaf of bread and a waterskin.

"_I haven't touched mine." _Said Vigil.

Arya nodded her thanks before eating her meal. A few minutes later, belly full, Arya fell asleep leaning against Eragon's shoulder.

**Vigil's P.O.V.**

_The end is near But do not fear_

_For the One will come When He turns into none _

_The blood must be paid For victory shall be made_

_The Varden shall rise But The One will die_

_The truth will be naked But death was not fated_

_The King builds his wall The Order will fall_

_The Defliers will call The Empire shall fall_

_The Varden shall rise Peace will arrive_

_But all is not done For the People are still on the run_

_The Varden will be warned For they will come… The Swarm! _

**Regular P.O.V**

Eragon woke up from the strangest dream ever; he felt something leaning against him. He slowly looked downward and saw Arya. She looked beautiful with that one strand of hair across her face, sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake her up, he just sat there and admired her beauty. Eragon looked up and say Dracon's tail inching toward Arya. Eragon mouthed a "NO" but too late. Dracon's tail whipped Arya in the butt and before Eragon knew it, a slap flew across his face.

"What did you do that for asshole!" screamed Arya. Arya never cussed before, but it felt good.

"Bu-t But-"stammered Eragon. He looked at Dracon but his tail was safely tucked away under his wing. A grin slowly crept onto the dragon's face. But before Dracon could do anything, a slap flew across his face too.

"I know you had something to do with it too! Dracon!" Arya turned around at the last person in the group but Vigil was still asleep. Arya hesitated before walking away.

"Why didn't you slap him?!"

"Because he didn't do anything…"

"How do you know that?!"

"Because that guy can sleep like a rock and he didn't even flinch when a butterfly landed on his nose."

"It's time to go…" said Vigil.

Both of them turned their heads around to see, Vigil fully dressed for battle. The supplies were packed and Dracon was gone!

"Vigil? Where's Dracon?"

"I have to enter as what I am to your world now. A dragonslayer… Go now! The battle is starting! The Varden needs your help!"

With that, Vigil disappeared. Both Arya and Eragon were confused but acted on command. They quickly climbed onto Saphira and took off.

"_That traitor!" _Saphira roared.

"No, Saphira. He is doing what he has to do."

"_He killed my kin before! How can Dracon even like him! How is he even loyal to him! Bah! Next time I see him, I'll tear him apart!"_

They arrived at Belatona a few hours later. The battle was going badly and Eragon could see why. There were cracks in the earth and tendrils of darkness grabbing any Varden soldier that got near it. Murtagah were scorching Varden troops from the sky and nine death knight were hacking away at any Varden soldier that got in their way.

The Varden were engaging the Empire head on while the dwarves were flanking from the left, the mountains. And King Orrin's troops were flanking the Empire from the right but were taking most of the hits from Murtagah.

As soon as they neared the ground, Arya jumped off and joined her comrades in battle. The twelve elven spellcasters immediately went to her for orders.

"Murtagah! Face me!" yelled Eragon.

"So then brother! Have you now found out a way to reverse this curse against Galbatorix?"

"No. But please, give me more time!"

"I'm sorry then, I must do what I came here to do."

Thorn charged at Saphira, clawing at her exposed belly. Saphira folded her wings and dropped, opening them at the last second. Before any of them could do anything a spear flew out of nowhere and struck Thorn in the thigh. He bellowed in pain and started to fall downwards. A few seconds later Thorn crashed into the ground, crushing several soldiers.

Murtagah groaned and crawled over to the injured leg and pulled out this amulet of healing, but the wound just won't seal. He tried grasping the spear to pull it out, but it burned his hands.

"AHHHHHH!" He let it go, his hands were charred.

"What source of cursed magic is this?!"

The mass of soldiers gave away to Eragon and his dragon. He rushed forward to see what happened. At the same time, a warrior wearing only leather armor was walking toward Murtagah.

"Are you ok Murtagah?!" His voice was not the voice used against an enemy but used against a brother.

"What happened?! Thorn! Thorn! Are you alright?!"

Thorn was breathing weakly and coughing out a few clouds of smoke. His wound was bleeding rapidly. Vigil came forth, grabbing the spear and pulled it out. Thorn roared in pain but the bleeding began to slow.

"How did you do that?! You threw the spear and it struck home in mid-air! The scales did nothing to stop it! What is that spear?! "

"It's made from Dragonbane. It will harm the dragon and its rider. You are now a prisoner of war."

Vigil placed the tip of his spear by Murtagah's neck. Murtagah, defiant to the end took out Zar'roc and slashed at Vigil. He easily blocked it and took a step back, allowing Murtagah to stand. Murtagah now stood at his full height with fire in his eyes. He yelled and charged at Vigil. He just stood aside and tripped him. Murtagah, climbing to his feet, furious, charged at him again. He just raised his spear and pointed it at Murtagah's chest. He stopped, for if he took any more steps he would impale himself upon the spear. Murtagah tried to knock it away from him but it was like trying to chop a tree with a needle.

"Bringsinger!"

Vigil responded by casting his own spell.

"Rewotretawe!"

A tower of water came up from the ground, blocking the blast of fire. Murtagah gasped, and immediately stopped. Using the elements against him wouldn't work so Murtagah tried invading his mind but except found nothing. There was no mind, Murtagah couldn't sense him, and it was cold, dark, and bare. It made him shiver with fear.

"You done yet?" Vigil asked, eyebrows raised.

Murtagah fell to his knees, knowing there was nothing he could do. Meanwhile Saphira looked from the sidelines. The fighting had long since stopped when the Death Knights were slaughtered by Vigil and Murtagah was defeated. The Empire couldn't win, the Varden overwhelmed them.

"_That traitor! His spear is stained with the blood of my kin! Die you dragon-killer!"_

Saphira suddenly lunged at Vigil, slashing and clawing at the swift figure. He dodged Saphira's clumsy strikes easily, but Saphira finally manage to hit him dead on with her tail. Vigil flew backwards, stunned. He already used all his magic against the Death Knights and Murtagah, so he could not cast the same spell to save him from this. Saphira breathed forth a tempest of blue fire.

"No!" Eragon shouted but it was too late. Vigil tried to dodge but failed, the fire hit from the right side of his face down to his right arm. Arya gasped and ran forward but several Empire and Varden soldiers held her back.

"No!" She screamed and started sobbing. She fell to her knees and they let her go. Eragon was still screaming at Saphira.

"No! Saphira! I said stop! Damnit! I SAID STOP!"

Saphira finally snapped back to reality. She looked around and realized the horror she had just done. She looked at the cloud of smoke where Vigil used to be.

"_What have I done?"_

The soldiers began to clear, victory was achieved. They began to treat the wounded and bury the dead. Eragon fell to his knees, their strongest hope and defeating Galbatorix was dead, now he would have to finish the job. Nasuda stepped over to him and tried to comfort him. Arya wiped the tears from her blood-stained sleeves and walked toward the smoky ruins.

"Eragon? Nasuda? Look!"

They both stood up and looked. As the cloud began to settle they could see a figure on his knees. He struggled but finally stood up. The dust cloud finally settled and they all gasped at what lay before them…


End file.
